Some Kind of Misunderstanding
by yellowNight
Summary: “I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would find out,” Forman knew his excuse was weak...Chase and Foreman have a little argument. Fluffy and there is a pairing--complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: Some Kind of Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

**a/n: I wrote this like a year ago and just stumbled upon it...hope you enjoy!**

Forman always loved Sundays. It was his day to unwind and prepare for the week ahead.

He tore open a bag of microwave vegetables and poured them on the plate next to a piece of grilled chicken. Sundays were also the only night of the week in which he cooked for himself instead of the usual take-out meals and TV dinners.

Grabbing a diet coke, he settled on the couch with his meal and turned on a college football game. He didn't care which teams were playing or the fact that he had already missed the first quarter. No Sunday in December was complete without football.

He was startled from his meal when a knock came to his door. It wasn't quite a knock, but more a rough banging noise.

He swung the door open, angry to be disrupted from his routine. "You know there's a doorbell, right?"

Chase's eyebrows were furrowed, his expression contorted with anger. He said nothing. Foreman stepped out of the doorframe, "Well do you want to come in?"

Chase stalked in. Part of Foreman wanted to laugh at Chase's childish display of anger, but the other part of him was already waiting for him to leave.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"I think you owe me an apology," Chase finally said loudly.

Foreman laughed, "For what?"

"Oh don't be stupid!" Chase was livid. Foreman had never seen his usually calm co-worker this worked up.

"Okay, you need to help me out here. I'll apologize if you tell me what I did." Foreman was preoccupied with the fact that his meal was getting cold.

"I've always thought of you as a friend! How could you do what you did last night?" Chase's anger was so overwhelming he looked as though his eyes were filling with tears.

"Last night," Forman said quietly and bit his lip. He was sure nobody else had seen.

"Yeah, last night. How could you?"

"Listen, you know I don't usually drink like that," Forman started. He knew exactly why Chase was so upset. He was just curious how Chase knew.

"Bullshit. That is no excuse!"

Forman furrowed his brow for a moment, "Listen, I know. I am so sorry. But we had both drank way too much and it just sort of…happened. It meant nothing."

"It meant nothing—to you! It means _everything_ to me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would find out," Forman knew his excuse was weak.

"Of course House told me immediately! Did you really think he would just let it slide?"

Forman felt his stomach drop. House saw?

"I could lose my job over this!" Chase yelled.

"I know I know it's just—wait, lose your job?"

"Of course! Even worse, if House brings this up for review I could lose my license!"

Forman raised his eyebrows and pulled his lips in tight. He sure as hell was not talking about the same incident as Chase.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks for the reviews! I always love getting them :) Here's the second part--like I said, very fluffy. Enjoy!**

"Wait, what exactly are you talking about?" Forman asked cautiously, now afraid of the answer.

"You told House!"

"Wait a second. I think we have a misunderstanding. I came after House left last night. We never actually spoke," Forman said.

"Then who else would have told him?" Chase yelled.

"Told him what?" Forman raised his voice to the same volume.

"That I was the one who lied about Mr. Pratt's HIV status to get him the transplant!"

"That was you?" Forman yelled out of surprise. "How did you do it?"

"I drew my own blood. Submitted my own results," Chase said tilting his head to the side in confusion at Forman's interest.  
"Damn. I was sure it was Cameron," Forman smirked, slightly impressed by Chase's audacity.

"But I'm confused—House came to me and said 'Forman told me it was you,'" Chase still sounded agitated.

"Yup. And he came to me and said 'Chase told me it was you.' It was a test. You failed," Forman was still smiling.

"Oh damn," Chase brought his hand to his head.

"Relax. The patient is doing fine. Cuddy doesn't know. It'll be okay," Forman also relaxed.

Chase was silent for a moment. "What were you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Before. You said, 'We were both drunk,'" Chase's voice was now curious, his anger abated.

Forman felt his cheeks grow hot, "Nothing. You were just so angry. I wanted you to calm down."

"Liar."

"Really! I swear. You are one paranoid guy, you know that?"

Chase shook his head, but he seemed to have calmed down, "Whatever. You watching the game?" he pointed to the TV.

"I _was_ before you came."

"Sorry about all this. Can I just use your bathroom before I go?"

Forman pointed down the hall. He went back to his couch, only to feel his stomach drop.

The glowing numbers on his cable box caught his attention.

It was 7:12.

He suddenly remembered.

Oh no.

"_Tomorrow night. Your place. 7ish." _

And in a moment of the worst possible timing, he heard her gentle knock on the door. He froze in his seat, and then he heard the door open.

"You left it unlocked for me. You must really mean business." Her voice was cool, sultry.

His eyes were plastered open wide.  
"Oh this is bad," Forman said.

With that, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Cameron? What the hell are you doing here?" Chase asked Cameron, who was wearing red heels and a trench coat.

She froze in her place.  
"Listen-we were really drunk, last night. This doesn't really mean anything to either of us—

End.


End file.
